Falling Into Narnia an Unexpected call From Beyond
by LemonSherbet3
Summary: Hello! This is my first story, hope you like it :D (there are a lot of characters from the book series that come later on)


Hello everyone! This is a story about that I am writing with me and my friends! I am Rachel, and my friends are Emily, Angela, and Jena. This is my farewell gift to them, our last adventure, since I am leaving the school that all three of them go to. We go to a private school with uniforms. I will miss them, and I hope they, along with all of you, enjoy this!

_POV; Rachel_

"I'm telling you guys, they where not hard books to read, and this is coming from the Dyslexic girl!" I exclaimed, holding _The Magicians Nephew_ out for Angela and Emily to see.

"I swear, Rachel," Angela laughed, looking from me to Emily, "She is going to be sucked right into a book one day. Her nose is already deep enough in them,"

"Pfft, yeah," Emily scoffed, waving her hands, "I can see the news reports now. Rachel Tuba, last scene in front of her book shrine," She said it with such a dramatic air that Angela burst laughing. I merely looked down at the tiled floor, embarrassed. Emily always loved to poke fun. But sometimes it was hard to tell if she was serious or making fun of people, she was so sarcastic.

"Hey now," I chuckled half heartily, starting to scrape the tile with my nail, my short brown hair falling into my face, " If I am sucked into a novel, at least I would be away from everyone else here!"

We all laughed. We where the wall flowers of the school, me and my friends. It was like this every morning in our _lovely _private high school. Angela and I would arrive at school first and hang around in front of my locker until Emily or Jena, who had yet to arrive, completed the circle. We hung out in front of my locker the most because it was separated from the rest of the lockers. Some might hate being so far away from others, but I liked it.

We sat chattering away about whatever we wanted. I was unusually quiet that morning. My mind was still swimming in the wondrous land that was Narnia. I had always wanted to leave this reality for a better one since I was little, and my recent love for reading did not help at all. Narnia was my apparent perfect reality. Full of magical quests, talking beasts, noble kings and queens, and the great ruler Aslan. I didn't even realize that I was now completely chipping at tile out of the floor.

_Damn you, old school flooring._

"Oh, shoot!" I held up the pale tile, leaving a pitch-black hole in its place. Angela and Emily both stopped talking and just stared at me.

"Rachel, I know you don't like this school, but that does not mean you can destroy it..." Emily laughed, looking down the hole, "Didn't think it was hollow under the school,"

"I-I can fix this-_Shit!" _I cursed as I placed the tile into the hole, but it simply fell into the dark abyss. We all watched until we could no longer see it.

"Well, that is a problem," Emily leaned forward a little more, her frizzy light brown hair getting in the way of the hole.

"Crap!" I pushed Emily back and stuck my entire arm into the hole, until half of my shoulder was inside. In the hole was cold and dry, but there was a mysterious source of warmth coming from nowhere.

"Rachel, don't do that!" Angela shrieked, more tiles fell away. The hole was now big enough for someone to fall in.

"I gotta get the tiles back! This can't be to deep, right?" I stuck my head in, reaching into the darkness.

"Rachel! Your falling!" Emily yelled, time seemed to freeze at that exact moment, when I found myself starring up at there shocked faces.

"Angela! Emily!" I yelled, trying to reach out. Emily stuck out her hand, but she was only sucked into the hole. I looked back up and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Jena now falling in as well. Her back pack was in her hand, her dark brown hair in a pony tail which trailed behind her as she was screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell?" That was all I could understand from what escaped her lips.

"Jena?" I yelled to her. My body was relaxing, and my brain felt dreamy. I put my arms to rest behind my head, the dark void felt warmer and warmer the farther we went in. The fall was scary, but soothing. How could i be so calm, plummeting to God-knows-where? Or even to my death?

Emily fell head first, but she was noticeably relaxing her muscles as well. The same went for Jena. She releaced her backpack, and it went spiraling into the void away from her.

M eyes felt heavy. I took one last look at Angela, who was now jumping in, eyes closed and yelling in fear.

_Well, guys_, I thought, _guess we are going on an adventure_

Well, I hope you guys like this. As I revealed at the beginning of this story, I am indeed Dyslexic (which is strange for my age group) so this takes me FOREVER to spell check. Please critic and I will try to get a second chapter up soon!

~Lemon Sherbet


End file.
